In the assembly of multiple pin connectors to circuit boards and the like, it is necessary to have each pin properly soldered to the circuit connectors. To ensure uniformity in soldering it is a present practice to apply a solder preform to each pin and melt all the preforms simultaneously by heating the pins. Each preform is a small cylindrical section or toroid of solder material which must be placed over the individual pin. Since some connectors have well over a hundred pins, it can be a time consuming task to load the solder preforms. Tools and techniques have been developed to handle the very small preforms, but there is still a great deal of manual work and dexterity involved.